


watch

by hanthelibrarian



Series: Promptober 2020 [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Bill Denbrough, M/M, Mirror Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promptober 2020, Pseudo-Exhibitionism, Pseudo-Voyeurism, Smut, Stan Fucks, Top Stanley Uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanthelibrarian/pseuds/hanthelibrarian
Summary: it's just stenbrough bathroom mirror sex. that's it.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Series: Promptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952227
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	watch

Stan pushed him up against the glass door of the shower, his mouth hungrily sucking a bruise into his neck. They had just gotten home from a book signing and Bill had wanted to shower before collapsing into bed. Stan, however, had a different idea.

“I forgot how fucking good you look in a suit,” Stan moaned into the crook of Bill’s neck, tongue flicking out to lick a stripe up the smooth skin. “Had me half-hard the entire night.”

Bill melted back into the cold shower glass, his legs spread to welcome Stan in between them. He had stripped down the moment they had arrived home, making a beeline for the bathroom as soon as the door was shut. He hadn’t noticed Stan following him or that Stan was stripping his clothes off and folding them as he walked down the hall. And he definitely hadn’t noticed Stan’s discomfort throughout the book signing event that night. 

“Guess I gotta do more of these signings, then,” he murmured, his hands coming up to slide over the now exposed skin of Stan’s back. A particularly sharp nip on his neck drew a shaky gasp from his throat. “Fuck, Stan-“

“Come here.”

Being tugged toward the sink, Bill felt a jolt run through his body when he realized what Stan was doing.  _ The mirror _ . Stan was leading him to stand in front of the mirror, naked and exposed, his cock now standing fully erect just from a little necking. 

“Stan, I-“ Cut off before he can get it all out, Bill broke off into a moan. Stan had taken his leaking cock in one hand and slid the other hand up to tease a nipple. 

“Do you see how good you look like this, Bill?” Stan whispered, his teeth grazing against the shell of his ear. “Do you see yourself the way I do?”

Bill tried to answer but he couldn’t do anything but moan when he saw the look in Stan’s eyes. They were full of hunger and lust and there was something behind all of that, something that Bill knew was love. But that wasn’t the focus of this moment and he knew that as well. 

“I-I don’t-“

“No,” Stan cut him off, his wrist twisting a bit rougher than before as he stroked the length of Bill’s reddening cock. “No, you don’t. You don’t see the way you skin glows in candlelight. You don’t see how your muscles move beneath your skin with each breath you take. You don’t see-“ Bill heard a shuddering gasp and he can’t help but roll his hips back to meet Stan’s, drawing another gasp from his boyfriend. “You don’t see what your bright blue eyes do to me when the sun shines just right. You’re beautiful, Bill.”

Bill’s grip on the counter tightened at that and he had to bite down hard on his lip to keep himself from coming this early. Stan knew just the right words to say to get him worked up, to get him close. It was time for a little payback.

He ground back against Stan, circling his hips as he met his eyes in the mirror. “Prove it, then.”

Stan raised a brow as he rolled his hips forward, his cock rubbing against Bill’s ass in a way that made the both of them shiver. “How do you propose I do that, hm?”

Releasing his grip on the counter, Bill reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, tossing it behind him for Stan to catch. “Fuck me. Fuck me and make me watch in the mirror. Make me watch myself take your cock.”

“Fuck,” Stan bit into Bill’s shoulder, his hands now working to open the bottle and pour lube on his fingers. He shakily brought his now wet fingers to rub against the tight ring of muscle, slipping one in easily. “Fuck,  _ yes _ .”

Stan pumped his finger slowly, teasing Bill with each push and pull. He twisted and pressed, searching for that spot that would send Bill surging forward, moaning into the cool air of the bathroom. He found it and pressed in just a touch before drawing back out and Bill shuddered at the feeling of emptiness. He looked up and caught Stan’s eye in the mirror, his pupils blown wide with desire, and a fresh wave of want flowed over him. Being able to see each other like that, completely open and exposed in the mirror, brought a whole new level of heat into the room. The mirror was fogging up a bit and Bill reached a shaky hand out to wipe the steam away so he could watch as Stan slid two fingers in now, scissoring them, pressing them in deeper and deeper until Bill’s toes curled in anticipation.

“H-Hurry up, Stan,” Bill moaned, low and deep into the empty space in front of him. He circled his hips, coming up on the tip of his toes to push back against Stan’s hand. “ _ Please _ .”

Leaning forward until his lips brushed against Bill’s ear, Stan whispered, “Keep your eyes up or I’ll stop, okay? I won’t move an inch unless you’re watching yourself.”

Bill nodded and his hands returned to the counter, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. He spread his legs and kept his gaze on the mirror, watching himself as Stan pressed his cock inside. The stretch was almost too much at first and Bill could feel himself tensing up but then-

Stan groaned as he pressed in, his hands gripping Bill’s hips so hard Bill would find bruises later. Once Stan bottomed out, they stayed there, panting and watching each other in the mirror. Their sex life had been great prior to this but now? Now there was so much more that they could do, that they could experience, simply because of a whim.

They didn’t stay still for long and, true to his word, Stan kept a watch on Bill’s eyes, making sure his gaze was up and focused on the mirror as he began to move. He kept it slow, teasing and tender, his hands tracing rough patterns into Bill’s chest, hips, and thighs. Bill’s gaze wandered, though, watching Stan’s hands rather than himself and suddenly the movement stopped.

Whining sharply, Bill pushed his hips back, searching for any kind of friction he could find but Stan pulled back, nearly pulled out. “I told you,” he spoke between soft kisses into the freckled shoulders in front of him. “Watch yourself.”

The moment Bill’s eyes went back to the mirror, Stan moved. The pace this time was brutal, neither of them able to hold themselves back anymore. Stan’s hips slapped against the tight swell of Bill’s ass, the drag of his cock pushing the both of them closer and closer to the edge. Bill obediently kept his eyes on the mirror, watching the flush grow and spread from his face across his chest and down, down, down to the vee of his hips. He could feel the sweat drip off Stan’s chest onto his back, the wetness clinging to their skin, sticking them together as Bill leaned back. Now standing up fully, he could see just how much his cock jutted out from between his legs, he could see just how wet and leaking the head was, he could see the hunger in Stan’s eyes as they met in the mirror. 

“Fuck.” He was close, so close, all he needed was-

Stan’s hand came up from where it was gripping his thigh and stroked Bill’s cock roughly, his wrist twisting sweetly, sending Bill’s hips forward, chasing that feeling until he was cumming all over the counter. Stan followed soon behind him, his hips stuttering into the wet heat, his cock pulsing as he came inside. The mirror was almost fully fogged up but neither cared; they were too focused on riding out the high of their orgasms, their breath coming in short, sharp gasps. 

“Christ,” Bill breathed out, his heart racing in his chest. “We’re getting a full-length mirror for the bedroom, like,  _ right now _ .”

Stan laughed gently into the nape of Bill’s neck, peppering little kisses across the length of his shoulders. “Mm, but first, I think we should shower.”

Bill turned slightly to look at Stan, a smirk spreading across his face. “Or we could…”

The press of Stan’s teeth into his shoulders told him all he needed to know. They wouldn’t be leaving the bathroom for a while.

  
  



End file.
